Anecdotas De Una Mascota
by Black Stella
Summary: No es ningun secreto, entre ese rubio y moreno...algo pasa 1º Anecdota: El Misterio del Hmp ...SASUNARU...


**Antes de leer debes saber que Narutin mascota no me pertenece, algún día quizás pero aún no.**

**Sobre el fic, es un conjunto de One-shot y drabbles de la pareja SasuNaru. **

* * *

Anécdotas De una Mascota

[El Misterio del Hmp ]

Sasuke y Naruto andaban paseando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, como era habitual el rubio hablaba y hablaba, mientras que el azabache simplemente respondía un simple y aburrido – hmp - que captaba toda la atención de los espectadores, fueran hombres o mujeres.

-Siempre te miran – susurro – adonde sea, siempre te miran en especial cuando dices "hmp" – reitero contrariado.

-¿Hmp? – pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro el Uchiha.

-Bah…obvio que no estoy celoso – contesto indiferente, caminando con un paso divertido colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca, el rubio era el único ser en la tierra que entendía la infinidad de "hmp" del azabache.

-Hmp

-Hmp…hmp…hmp eso es lo único que sabes decir todo el día – alego, mirando ofendido hacia otro lado.

-…Hmp…- suspiro moviendo la cabeza, dos chicas se volvieron a mirarlo.

-Lo haces para que te miren – lo fulmino con la mirada – ese "hmp" tuyo debe tener algo especial.

-Hmp hmp – contesto con serenidad emulando un "no sé" , era evidente estaba provocándolo.

-Hmp hmp – le hizo burla, sacando la lengua.

-Hmp - ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, el kitsune estaba hirviendo.

-Y hmp de nuevo, ¡di algo diferente! – hasta que algo vino a su mente, de la nada todo se aclaro, todo tuvo una razón, todo tuvo una explicación – ya sé, ya se porque no dices nada más que "hmp" cuando hay gente – sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¿Hmp? – lo miro con interés.

-Tienes los dientes feos por eso te limitas a decir "hmp" – se hecho a reír, hasta caer al piso – ahora lo entiendo jajajaja – no podía parar de reír.

-No es eso – negó incómodo, Naruto aún no paraba de reir.

-Sí es por eso acéptalo – lo apunto inquisidor – vamos acéptalo Sasuke Uchiha, tú casi no hablas porque te da vergüenza tu dentadura.

Miro hacia todos lados, la gente que los observaba, los estaban rodeando – vamos idiota levántate del piso – pero el chico se quedo sentado inmóvil, cruzando sus brazos, no se movería hasta que el Uchiha confesara.

-Dilo – exigió – no más hmp, acepta tú problema.

Algunos de los curiosos no pudieron evitar tentarse y acercarse más para poder escuchar bien, el moreno suspiro de mala gana y dijo – sí es verdad, siempre he tenido problemas "ahí" y sumado al tiempo que estuve fuera de la aldea se volvieron más feos, así que ándate acostumbrando a los "hmp" - se dio la vuelta e ignoro a la gente para seguir su camino.

El rubio se quedo paralizado, nunca había visto a Sasuke decir tantas palabras desde la vez que habló de su venganza, realmente estaba molesto – _tendré que seguirlo –_ se paró y salió tras él – Sasuke espera… - le grito, el aludido se detuvo – disculpa no debí hacer eso – dijo haciendo su infalible puchero.

-Hmp – Naruto lo miro sorprendido nunca había escuchado un hmp tan claro, en definitiva era un hmp diferente a los otros.

-¿Todo bien? – agrego rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-Hmp… - sonrió de lado.

-Sabes que Sasuke – el Uchiha lo miró – ya sé, te pagaré el dentista y todo se soluci…- el golpe del moreno hizo atravesar la ciudad al pobre kitsune, era uno de esos tipos de golpes que no tenían nada que envidiar a los megapotentes de Sakura.

-¡Hmp! – miro indiferente y continuó su camino solo.

_Sasuke es pretencioso pero también le tiene miedo al dentista… además Naruto tenía razón en una cosa, sus Hmp sin duda, son especiales y él lo sabía._

* * *

**Lo acabo de escribir, andaba en una tocata y como que llegue inspirada. En fin, me propuse cosas, y entre esas escribir mejor al menos los fics XD. Ya que los reviews serán ilegibles como siempre (lo siento pero me gusta escribir lo que se me viene a la cabeza XD).**

**Walking after you de Foo Fighters si pueden escúchenla es una bella canción (cursi sí, pero también rica XD jajaja) , mi recaída (ex casi eterno pololo) me la dedica cada vez que volvemos XD y saben que el tema tiene algo entre inocente y sugerente xD, para mi siempre ha sido un misterio.**

**El próximo capitulo será AU o UA llamado "Quítamelo" **

**No sé si quedo bueno, pero me pareció tierno lo de los Hmp, me recordó a alguien de hecho XD.**

**¡Asi que deja reviews ****!**

…**Hmp…**


End file.
